


jeg tilhører min kjæreste og min kjæreste tilhører meg (I am to my beloved as my beloved is to me)

by queerelsa



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsa being adorable and sexy at the same time, F/F, Fluff, Ice Dresses, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerelsa/pseuds/queerelsa
Summary: The prompt “Elsa making Anna an ice dress” was sent to me and I (very happily) ran with it.





	jeg tilhører min kjæreste og min kjæreste tilhører meg (I am to my beloved as my beloved is to me)

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this and I'll hope you love reading it. Enjoy!

“If you really wanted to check me out you could have just asked without a reason, you know.” Anna said, still confused to why her older sister woke her up before 10:00 and had her stand in front of her with only her undergarments on.

Elsa still stood there, hand on her chin, deep in thought. This had to be perfect. Anything for _her Anna_ could not be short of it. 

It was approaching just about a year since The Great Thaw and a few weeks short of the anniversary of their relationship. Elsa had cleared up everything scheduled from Thursday to Sunday to spend this weekend with her beloved sister. Even though she is an actual princess, the queen never stops treating her like one.

She always noticed the younger woman admiring her dress (and her body in it). Now, with how much control and confidence she’s gained when it comes to her powers, she’s finally ready to make the princess an ice gown of her own.

Elsa’s steady gaze at her sister’s body shifted. “Ah!” The perfect design finally came to her. With a smirk, her hand started to glow blue. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when I wear this. I thought it was time I made you your very own,” the older woman said as she rather seductively walked closer, closing distance between her and her half clothed sister. Anna’s jaw hung and eyes drifted lower as Elsa got closer to her.

With the flick of her wrist, the dress began to form, starting from the princess’ ankles. Anna was always amazed by her true love’s power and the beauty of it, and this was definitely no exception. 

“Elsa, I-” Anna was at a loss for words for how her older sister created a dress that was so perfectly her. Elsa simply smiled and kissed her cheek, “You’re welcome, Anna.”

The princess looks down at her new attire. “Its gorgeous, enchanting! But, I have to ask…what will stop this from melting?” She hesitates before feeling the skirt. “Will I need my own personal flurry like Olaf? I mean if so, I totally wouldn’t mind because this is so gorgeous and surprisingly not freezing? Like, wow, how did you do that?”

Elsa couldn’t help but giggle. Her ramblings were one of her favorite and most endearing things about Anna. She’d never tire of them.

“Magic, my love,” the queen answered, weaving her fingers through the younger woman’s hair and leaning in for a kiss. Naturally, Anna kissed her back, deepening the kiss, but soon nearly whined when the kiss was broken too soon for her liking.

Elsa smirked again, fully aware of the affect she has on her sister. “As much has I’d like to see this dress on my floor, I really do love it on you,” Elsa said as she eyed her sister up and down, “but thats for tonight. Besides, I have a lot planned for us today.” she intertwined their fingers and beckoned them to the door, “Come on!”

Before following along, Anna glanced back at her nightstand. Within it was a box with her very own surprise for the older woman. Inside it was a diamond ring that she noticed her sister had been not-so-secretly eyeing in the jewelry store window during their walks around town.

While the queen had been at one of her many meetings, Anna had made her way to the store and purchased it and had Kristoff bring her to Grand Pabbie. The younger woman didn’t know everything about the extent of her sister’s power, so she had the troll enchant it to ensure that Elsa’s powers wouldn’t somehow harm it. 

Exactly what she’d say and how she’d do it, the princess didn’t know. All she knew was that it was happening this weekend while the pair visited the North Mountain.


End file.
